The invention relates to a temporary closure with a solid pane of e.g. glass framed in a quadrangular frame comprising four side members each forming at least a part of each their side of the frame, eight corner members each telescopically connected to a side member and in pairs forming the four corners of the frame, four longitudinal mountings mounted on each their side member and each arranged to displaceably receive an area of the pane, and means for fixing the pane in a wanted position in the frame.
In buildings that are being built, rebuilt or renovated, there are often a number of structural openings that must be closed temporarily to keep out rain, snow and wind, and during the cold period of the year furthermore keep the heat inside the building. The structural openings are moreover closed to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to the building via an open structural opening.
During the work on the building, the structural openings are conventionally closed by means of temporary windows or doors in form of a frame of e.g. wood with a sheet of e.g. plastic mounted in the frame. However, these temporary closures are relatively expensive to manufacture, as they have to be manufactured individually to be adapted to structural openings of different dimensions and tolerances. Another disadvantage is that unauthorized persons quickly and easily could gain entry to the building by merely cutting the sheet open with a knife.
From Swiss patent CH-596428 is known a temporary window with telescopically connected members. The size of the frame can therefore be changed and adapted individually to structural openings of different dimensions. The hole of the frame is closed by a covering. However, it is a problem that a specific covering must be made for each size. Thereby, the frame will be expensive to adapt in size. Moreover, the covering is easy to remove and/or cut open so that unauthorized persons can gain entry to the respective building without difficulty.
A similar temporary closure is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,563. The size of this frame can also be adjusted. The hole of the frame is furthermore closed by means of a flexible sheet which easily is cut open. It is a problem that a specific sheet must be manufactured for each size.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,696 describes a temporary window with a solid pane framed in an inner, fixed frame which in turn is displaceably mounted in an outer frame, the size of which can be changed to some degree. The outer frame is constructed of corners in form of two corner members fixedly connected to and forming a right angle with each other. The corner members are telescopically connected to four side members which can be displaced inwardly or outwardly in relation to the corner members so that the size of the outer frame can be reduced or increased, respectively. Four precompressed springs acting between the two frames permanently try to expand the outer frame.
A temporary window, which is slightly oversized in expanded state, is however chosen for a specific structural opening. During mounting the sides of the outer frame are then pressed in towards each other until the window is in the wanted position in the structural opening. Then the sides of the frame are released, and the sides are thereby automatically pressed out towards the inside faces of the structural opening under the influence of the precompressed spring powers of the springs. Demounting takes place by means of the same operation in reverse order.
The pane is automatically fixed in the frame by means of a complicated and expensive assembly of said springs and foam rubber strips which however only allow a change in size that is exactly enough to mount and demount the temporary window in the above manner. These operations are furthermore very hard and difficult to perform because it is necessary during this to press all four sides inwards at the same time. Thus, improvements in these types of temporary closures are desired and necessary.